


Stripped

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome is a detective and is assigned to a case with a string of robberies of artifacts and the only lead she has is Inuyasha... her prime suspect who has been at every crime scene.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUDD!!!!!! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!
> 
> If you haven't gathered by the tags.... SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> WARNING.... SMOOTS AHEAD!

He had one phone call. One  _ fucking _ phone call and he had to call  _ her _ best friend. Miroku. God!! That--that--that ASSHOLE!! 

And then said best friend, who was one of the best lawyers in the country, came walking into the precinct and began lecturing on how she couldn’t hold her only fucking witness/suspect of her most recent crime she was placed in charge of!!! 

“Miroku! No! You cannot be serious!! He was at the fucking crime scene!!!”

“Sorry, Kagome. That doesn’t mean jackshit,” her old friend stated.

“UGH!!! Why?!? I literally caught him!!! Red  _ handed _ this time!!”

“Actually, you caught him outside an establishment that had been robbed where the cameras don’t show my client, his fingerprints were not at the crime scene  _ anddddddd _ ...should I go on, Kags?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Fine, Detective Higurashi while you’re at work. Either way, you have nothing but ‘wrong place at the wrong time’,” Miroku shrugged as he entered the interrogation room. She growled and followed him in and was met with the most infuriating smirk from the most insufferable half-demon.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha motherfucking Taisho. 

“Wipe that smile off your fucking face!! I’m going to get evidence!!” Kagome yelled.

“Uh huh. Sure. You ain’t gonna find nothing because there’s nothin’ there,” he said as charming as ever. As if this asshole was just on a fucking sceneic vacation and ordered a fucking cocktail!!!

“You’re admitting you were there then!! Miroku!!”

“He is merely stating you will not find anything since he is obviously innocent,” he said boredly.

“Miroku!!! He’s been at every freaking crime scene this past couple of months! No alibi! Literally as guilty as they come!!! He has priors! For STEALING!!! Even some for battery! I cannot believe--”

“Gonna have to, sweetcheeks,” Inuyasha shrugged. “I’m just an innocent bystander.” He stood up and followed Miroku as he ushered him out of the room. Kagome leaned against the wall pouting--yes fucking  _ pouting _ because her lead suspect of the last six cases along with the most current making it SEVEN, all with the same M.O., was walking out of the precinct AGAIN!

He stopped briefly by her and met her eyes. His deep honey eyes were so unearthly and if they weren’t mortal enemies she would have allowed herself to get lost in them. Instead, she just glared at him with her own coffee-dark boring eyes. Because that’s who she was and always had been--the fun police. “See ya round, ‘Kags’,” he teased making her blood fucking boil.

“MIROKU!!!!!!” She screamed loud enough for all twenty stories of office floors above her to hear. Her best friend sold her out!! Literally told this dickhead the nickname she had since highschool!!!! WHAT AN ASSHOLE!!! “ _MIROKU GET BACK HERE,_ **NOW**!!!!”

“Sorry, Ka--I mean Higurashi. I gotta go entertain the misses,” he stated as he waggled his eyebrows. 

“I’m about tell your wife--”

“That I’m doing my job? Come on now, detective. Don’t do that,” he tried to soothe. It almost worked too until the giant thorn in her side peeked from behind the corner and called out to her friend.

“Burgers??” HE ACTUALLY HUNG OUT WITH THIS CRIMINAL IN HIS FREE TIME?!!?!

“Yes, Ari and Suki wanted them tonight. Hope that works?” Miroku replied easily as if she had totally disappeared. The murderous look she shot him should have had him melting into the fucking floor!!! How dare he let this fucking hooligan near her adopted nieces!!!!

“As long as you buyin’,” Inuyasha said as he disappeared back around the corner.

“Kagome, look; he’s really not a bad guy. I know the reputation and everything--” Miroku started.

“Get outta my sight before I decide to throw away ten years of friendship,” she huffed, turning away from him, feeling utterly betrayed.

“Alright, alright--coffee tomorrow morning? My treat??” He tried to bribe. Jackass.

“I don’t know. I’ll text you. Depends when I leave tonight,” she replied exhausted.

“Alright, be safe out there,” he said as he left the building.

She didn’t turn to face him as he left with her enemy but she--she was tired. Honestly, she wanted to leave then but couldn’t. There was way too much happening for her to board up shop and head home.

There was so much paperwork she had to do, to refollow up on the deadend leads she had gotten from the previous six robberies, and try and reexamine the photos of each crime scene. Her boss was literally breathing down her neck and her partner was still… useless.

“Higurashi!” Her partner called. Turning with a sigh, she headed back to her desk that was across from her partner, Hojo. She honestly wasn’t sure why he had been promoted. He made almost no arrests and had the lowest ticket count of all the policemen who applied for promotion. But it wasn’t her call--it was her lieutenant's. Something she had to keep reminding herself.

“Hey, Hojo,” she smiled half-heartedly as she sat down.

“Tough break. I’m sure we’ll figure out who is behind all this,” he said cheerfully. She nodded and proceeded to go through her mountain of paperwork regarding the mysterious robberies that had been occurring the past couple of months.

They were related somehow--same M.O. Same incredible infuriating demon at all of them. Same wipe down. No footage. No...nothing. The only she had was her boss breathing down her back.

Even then… something wasn’t right about all of that. The way he was there before they were. The way he was so… chill. Yea, he constantly asked how it was going and said he wanted the paperwork done and researched but--it wasn’t a typical case. His personality was off. Usually he would be much gruffer and more serious and stern about everything. But him breathing down her neck was just about ‘making sure the mountain of paperwork was completed’. 

She quietly did her paperwork with Hojo and took notes on a separate paper of the thoughts that went through her head as she tried to tie everything together. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the silver-haired dog demon who’s smirk could literally light a girl's panties on fire. Damnit. No, she couldn’t think about things like that. Not like how his soul called out to her own. Not how his youki just stroked up against hers like an old friend. Not how his body was so--

Realizing it was almost past midnight and that it was literally just her and Hojo there, she decided to do a more thorough investigation… Especially since the captain and lieutenant were gone. And to get her mind off other inhuman people who haunted her dreams at night. Stupid fucking asshole. Fucking jackass. He was a thief. Her mortal enemy. They always said love and hatred were mixable. 

Maybe that was why she was always fueled up when he was around. They obviously couldn’t be friends! That’d be like a cat and dog trying to hang out, a bird and snake, an alligator and a hippo. Nope--totally incompatible. She probably just needed to get laid… It’d only been like… five years. Son of a bitch. 

Her past breakup kinda wounded her and made her turn herself into work. They had dated all throughout highschool, planned on going to school together and then the sleazebag decided that he’d prefer to see what a hair-demon’s pussy would feel like. She had gotten very well acquainted with her vibrator because at least they would finish the job and also would call you back after the third date. 

Yep. Kagome Higurashi. The woman with a pile of baggage. Maybe her standards were too high? Maybe she was a prude for not just putting out on the first couple of dates? Whatever. Again, a toy never cheated and literally was always there at three AM no questions asked.

Sighing, she rose from her seat and made her way into the captain's office under the ruse of putting the finished pile of documents on his desk. Quickly but stealthily, she began searching through the papers on top of his desk. Shifting the files and other papers she finally saw weird pictures of weapons… things listed with the title of ‘Band of Seven.’ Nothing had anything on Inuyasha. No names except weird old old kanjis. It was weird, like from a different era in time… That would make sense since most items were stolen from deep underground vaulted banks, museums, and shrines.

In the paperwork she submitted it kept repeating the initials B.o.S. Taking out her phone she googled the actual verbiage and came across… Oh Fuck. She’d seen this kind of shady shit on television--where it was the leader of the police department, the head of a lawyer firm, politicians--but this was crazy. Not saying this was a movie or drama series, but she had learned one or two things from being perceptive. Taking pictures with her phone of everything she had now, she stepped out and made a beeline to the interrogation room.

“Hojo, I’ll be right back; I need to call someone.”

“After midnight?? Kagome--”

“Family emergency,” she lied through her teeth as she blocked herself into an interrogation room. Dialing the number she knew by heart, she knew he would answer.

“Kags?” A sleepy voice answered.

“Roku--listen--this is big. So much bigger than just that asshole--” She started speaking quickly and quietly knowing she needed this conversation to progress fast.

“Kags--can we talk about this tomorrow?” Miroku replied with a yawn.

“No! Listen, I think I’m onto something here and I don’t know who is involved here and who isn’t!” She whispered harshly.

“I think you finally snapped. Inuyasha drove you that nuts today?” He chuckled lightly. She heard a sleep ridden Sango tell him to stop joking around and put her on speaker. “Sango believes you, at least.”

“What's wrong, Kagome?” Sango murmured.

“I think the captain and lieutenant are involved. I think they wanted what was stolen.”

“What was stolen?” Miroku questioned.

“Didn’t Inuyasha tell you??” Kagome pressed.

“Uh uh. Try again,” Miroku said.

“Honestly though Roku I don’t know! Nothing in the texts, files, cameras--NOTHING says what was taken! The only thing I know is they were items that supposedly belonged to the ‘Band of Seven’. Whatever that means. The captain--he was hiding photos--like pre-scene evidence! Like--he knew! That  _ he _ was there! That he set everything up!”

Miroku was silent for longer than what she thought he should have been. When she finally said his name that was when she heard the one way reflection glass crack behind her and she felt the hands covering her mouth, muffling her screams. She fought back, trying to knock her assailant into the wall behind her, trying to throw her reiki out to knock her captor away if they held any youki and jyaki, when she saw her captain trying to catch her flying loose legs. She made her voice louder and whinier to reach the phone that was now dropped and cracked on the floor. She faintly heard Miroku and Sango calling out her name as she began to black out from the chloroform that was laced in cloth over her mouth and nose. There was another voice… a voice so familiar and soothing, even though it was screaming her name louder than the others. That was all she remembered as her body went limp into the person who held her from behind.

  
  
  


When she came to the first time she was in a van; she briefly looked around and saw no windows. She felt like shit. Her hands were tightly restrained behind her. Damn. Lifting herself to her knees she swung around to try and pounce that way, kick her way to the door to duck and roll when the driver took a very sharp turn throwing off her coup. Her head knocked into the side of the van before someone wearing a mask came up and pressed the cloth to her face making her pass out once again. This time, there were no screams of her name--just deep dark chuckles.

  
  
  


A rush of cold water down her back made her sit up abruptly. Shivering, her eyes refocused and she was staring into the indigo eyes of her captor--Bankotsu.

“Ca-Captain?” She questioned.

“My my, Kagome. You’re smarter and craftier than I actually gave you credit for. You caught us!” He chuckled as he lifted his hands in a mock surrender.

“Brother,” she heard the low groan from the side and saw her lieutenant Renkotsu.

“I--I don’t understand,” She said earnestly. Honestly she didn’t. She had just started putting the pieces together when she called Miroku and Sango. She needed them to fill in the rest of the blanks. Sango was a history major and taught at the university. When she called, she hoped Sango would be able to tell her more of the elite Band of Seven that were alive hundreds of years ago during the warring states period of Japan.

“Aw, you’re a smart girl though. I wanna hear more of what you know or think,” Bankostu soothed as he placed his hand beneath her chin to bring her face up to look at his. He smirked slightly and raised his eyebrows in order to hopefully coax more information out of her.

“I--Honestly I don’t--”

“Kagome--I didn’t hire you because you were known for lying. I hired you because you were a short small girl who often got wrapped up in her own head rather than actually doing anything. Your intelligence was our fear that you’d discover us, but we also knew you were immensely loyal and dedicated. You were the opposite of a usurper. Imagine my surprise when I noticed you going through our boss's desk and seeing you had taken pictures of things you weren’t supposed to see? Not to mention calling someone?? Tsk tsk tsk,” Renkostu mocked. 

She glared at him and was more or less pinched by the fingers under her chin to look back into the eyes of their captain. “I don’t know why you wanted these Band of Seven weapons,” she confessed.

“Ahhhh, but you do know we have them then?”

“Obviously. You hired Inuyasha to take the fall??”

“Not quite; the half-demon is known for smaller petty crimes to keep his livelyhood. We approached him with an offer. A hefty offer that could probably allow him to leave the country once it was all over.”

“But that would have been suspicious!”

“Yea--it would have been. But there's nothing we can do internationally for ‘relics’,” he quoted with the hand sign with his free hand. 

“Why though?!” She felt herself getting angry at the mention of him leaving… Even though he was her most hated enemy and it’d be good riddance.

“Why what? Give the half-breed a walk at life? Why not? He helped us.”

“No--I meant why do you want those old weapons??”

“Tell us, Kagome. What do you know of the Band of Seven?”

“Not much. You cut me off before I found out more,” she spat in annoyance, making Bankostu laugh more.

“Fiesty one, ain’t she?” Bankostu said as he looked to Renkotsu.

Renkotsu chuckled, “Too bad too. Mukotsu would love her.”

She shivered at the mention of the forensics name and remembered he had leered at her from his office window. “So… everyone really was in on this?”

“Meh, not everyone. Just seven of us. Hence the name. Inuyasha didn’t really know anything; he only knew what to steal and how much he’d get paid,” Bankotsu reasoned.

“The fact you’re telling me all this…” She trailed off knowing she didn’t want to admit the answer out loud. 

“Ahhhh, there it is! The intelligence! You guess right! We can’t let you live, even if Mukotsu decides to throw a hissy fit. You’re too much of a liability. You were much better at your job than we gave you credit for…” He sighed. “Too bad you were so caught up in trying to save your ex. I know that’s why you decided to go into law enforcement. Or at least that’s what you had put on your entrance exam. Sad… Do you know he actually hasn’t had another run-in? To think maybe it was just you who drove him so low? Was the sex that vanilla?”

She growled and blushed at the mention of their… well the sex was very  _ vanilla _ . Not through any fault of her own. He could barely keep it up when he was high. Well, at least until little miss ‘flash-her-boobs-everywhere’ came alone. 

“Shut up! That’s none of your business!” She hissed.

“Awe, did we hit a sore spot? What was the other thing in your essay? Oh yea; make the city safe for every little girl who expects their father to return home. Sounds like every man in your life is literally dying to get away from you,” Jakotsu joked as he entered the room with Mukotsu. 

She averted her eyes, not allowing them to see the tears that pooled in them from her utter embarrassment of her life being thrown out at her--all her mistakes, all her insecurities--

“Take her to the keep. We’ll deal with her once Genkotsu is finished being built. We don’t wanna have any demons sniff us out too quickly,” Bankotsu ordered as Jakotsu and Renkotsu lifted her from the chair and then carried her down the hall. They tossed her hard against the wall, making her cry out in pain. Once they untied her they left, slamming the metal barred cell door and left her in peace. 

She sat up on the cold concrete and curled herself into a ball. Her arms wrapped around her shins and her face pressed securely to her knees. Never once had she thought this operation was that big. Never once did she think she was digging herself into a hole by investigating such a large underground organization…

And now she was going to die.

She knew too much.

She wasn’t even worth keeping around to screw around with; she was useless. Her director made sure she knew as much.

How did it come to this?

Her whole life she just--everything she wanted and tried so hard for--how could--it wasn’t--

She was startled out of her self deprecations by a loud crash and a cry. Standing she backed up to the farthest corner. Even though she knew she was weak, that she literally would be hunted for the rest of her life--she was going to try and fight. She couldn’t just--give up!

“Kagome?” The growl of her name echoed and vibrated the air around them. She knew that voice…

“Inu--Inuyasha?”

There was a loud crunch and crack in the metal that created her cage and then an additional thump as the bars hit the ground. She was standing face to face with her sworn enemy within a blink of an eye and… holy shit was she glad to see him. 

“We have to get out of here. Now,” he snarled.

“Wh--why are you--”

“You can ask your dumb and stupid questions later. Get on,” he demanded as he knelt down in front of her, offering her his back.

“But--wait--”

“Look--you wanna die?! _ No _ !? Then get the  _ fuck _ on!!” He yelled shortly.

Die? Or run? She really didn’t have any other options. Climbing onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her thighs around his hips. The oddest sensation hit her as his hands grabbed her clothed thighs… Home. She felt like she was coming home. 

The chloroform must be fucking with her mind.

He ran as fast as he could, or at least she thought that was the case as they passed two of the quote-un-quote Band of Seven. Gods she was so fucking stupid! It looked like one was Kyokotsu and the other was Mukotsu. As he leapt up the stairs, twisting and turning, making her stomach drop and swirl in agony, she held on, burying her head into his shoulder. When they got to the roof he tightened his hold on her legs and then leapt to the neighboring roof. She muffled her scream, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. 

She knew she should have paid attention to where they were going, especially when they were running through the night. It wasn’t like she asked where he was taking her or what the plan was. She had just--oddly trusted him? Which was so weird since she knew he was a freaking criminal. His employers said as much… He slowed down though, and she finally raised her head and realized they were in a darker part of town with a lot of run-down apartments and businesses. He hopped into an open window after scaling down the fire escape with practiced ease.

Once they were through the window he knelt down expectantly for her to get off. What did she have to lose anyway? Not like she could go home or anything… There was literally a death sentence out for her now.

The room was small; after further examination, she realized it was a studio apartment. The floorboards were worn and chipping; she was scared her feet may fall through. Thankfully she knew today would be a running day so she had worn her thicker heeled boots with her black skinny jeans and navy button down. Her jacket was back at the station. As were her weapons… Sighing at the realization of how ill prepared she was to actually fight for her life, she sat down on the beat up old bed that laid off the side that was on top of an even more aged boxspring. 

When he wandered off to the kitchen area, he carefully pulled open a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit and returned to her side. She wasn’t--

“Your wrists are pretty scratched from the ropes,” he stated as he took her raw wrists making her cringe. She hadn’t even noticed from all the shock.

He began to clean them and then bandaged them before rising and returning the kit to its proper place.

“Is this your--your home?”

“I guess. I don’t usually stay here unless I’m hiding.”

“Why?”

“No trail. Duh,” he added with a huff. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She touched it softly and looked up to him. “Don’t need you sick; no heat or power here.”

“I imagined you… being better off,” she said, making him scoff further. “How did you know where I was?”

“I was with Miroku and Sango when you called. Woke my ass right up hearin’ the phone ring at midnight. Nothing good ever happens after then.” 

“Why--Why did you save me?”

“It’s not like I wanted you to die, stupid! Yea, you’re a pain in my ass but that--augh! Next question!”

“Were you actually stealing stuff for them??” She asked as she stood up from the bed. 

“Obviously! I thought you were good at your job!”

“Why though??! Y-You saw what they wanted to do, didn’t you?! Those were weapons they were gathering!!”

“They lied, ok?? Or maybe I knew and didn’t care for real. I don’t know! Shit had gotten out of control!”

“Why… Why ignore the risks?”

“Kagome, have you taken one look at me? Do you know what kind of dumb question that is??” 

Kagome looked him over and was lost by the question. What he meant was likely a rhetorical question but she took that as ‘look’ at him. He was so muscular, but not overly so like a bodybuilder. Just the right amount. He filled out his black tee shirt so well--even when he would be dressed in his red zip hoodie, she could see his body. He had the most gorgeous amber piercing eyes. Any time he looked at her, whether it’d be with a smirk, a gentle gaze of boredom, or even the snare of his glare she was sucked in at the moment; his sun-colored eyes peered so deeply down into her soul. Literally. His hair was long, luminous in the night because of its silver color and thick coarse texture. His ears twitched and showed how much he actually caught--whether it was her breathing or the rhythm of her heart changing. Another tool he used to consume her being. And his claws--even though she had handcuffed him so many times, even though she dragged him forcibly into the interrogation room, and even when he carried her to his hideout… never once did he prick her or stab her…

The man she saw before her was the man she refused to look at. The demon that was so unfairly attractive and would haunt her dreams if she had ever allowed herself to see him as what he was. For months she just focused on trying to pin him with the crimes, for months she ignored his suave behavior. While his personality irked the hell out of her, he was oddly charming. It was like she somehow knew under all the bravado, the curses, the taunts, was a man who was… looking for something. Looking for a place to belong.

“Kagome?” His deep gruff voice called out to her while she was lost in her inner well-kept desires and she blinked up at him. He was scowling at her. Oh, he asked her a question didn't he?

“Uhm… I mean--yes! Obviously I’ve looked at you! I had to take pictures of you at crime scenes!”

“No you fucking insufferable--UGH! I’m a half-demon!”

“And…?” She asked leadingly.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘and’?!”

“What does that have to do with anything??”

“God--for someone so good at their job, you must not notice the world around you, or you choose not to! Half-demons don’t belong anywhere! We’re just some trash on the earth once our parents are dead! No one cares and no one helps!”

“But there are so many equal right amendments for half-demons--”

“And that worked so well with the gays, the trans, the black lives, seniors--should I keep going?? Just because there’s laws in place don’t mean employers or law enforcement see anything but a dirty half-breed that is always to fucking blame.”

“That’s--that’s not--that’s not why I always blamed you, Inuyasha! You obviously know that! I caught you!”

“Shit, you think you're the first city, let alone  _ detective _ I’ve dealt with? I’m always guilty even if I have literally nothing to do with it. Ask Miroku!”

“How… How do you know each other? And why has he never mentioned this before!? Why have we never bumped into each other when I go over for dinner?? I’ve been friends with him and his family for well over a decade!” 

“Because I don’t want to ruin his reputation. I literally just hop on his couch sometimes. We grew up in the foster system--he’s like the only family I kinda have. But even then, he started a life--a family. I can’t let my misfortune harm him. He was able to make something of himself.”

“You don’t have any family? None? Even Miroku had an uncle--”

“None that would take in a half-breed. My mom’s family thought she was a whore for marrying a demon and having his mixed blood child. No need to dirty up the family name further. My dad’s… I have a half-brother. He wanted nothing to do with me. At least that’s what the system said. He had relocated to America and hasn’t been in touch since.”

“Oh Inu--”

“I don’t need your fucking pity!” He spat the words like venom. It originally made her retreat--just a step. But she could see there was no anger, no fury… just pain. Just underlying loneliness was what fueled his words; fear of being further rejected. He groaned and sank down onto the bed she had been sitting on and covered his head with his hands. “Fuck, I don’t even know why the fuck I’m telling you this shit. Not like it matters; we’re probably gonna die anyway, or at least you are.”

Without any other hesitation she stepped closer to him where he sat upon the bed until she was before him. He glared at her as if unmoved but she saw the anxiety rolling off his aura. She placed her hands on his shoulders and embraced him. He stilled and stiffened within her hold but didn’t pull away. 

“I don’t pity you. But it hurts me to hear that you lived such a lonely life… that you were made to believe that you were so worthless you couldn’t even ask for help. I don’t see you that way; you’re just Inuyasha to me. Yea, we fight. Yea, we are kinda on the other side of the law from each other but… I don’t hate you because of who you were born from, and to be honest,  _ really _ honest… I don’t hate you. Don’t get me wrong, you irk the fuck out of me! But I--I just don’t allow myself to look at you the way I know my soul wants to because I just want to be good at my job. I couldn’t let my feelings cloud my judgement… What sucks is if I hadn’t ignored them we--we might have been able to stop ourselves from getting here. We may have been able to get you out of trouble, or even start a new life...I’m sorry.”

Finally. It was like a weight was lifted from her entire being, admitting what she had been hiding since the first time she met him at the first crime scene months ago. How she was pulled to his being and so entranced she almost let him go without actually questioning--how she almost just allowed him to take her and fly away like they had moments ago. 

She didn’t break the eye contact she shared with him as she held him to her chest. His eyes searched hers for truth and his nose slightly twitched; it was so subtle she would have missed if she wasn’t trying to prove to him he didn’t disgust her in the least. And that was what was frightening.

Slowly she felt his arms reach up and wrap around her waist. There was a lot of hesitation in the act, but if he needed to test her resolve, try and prove to himself that she held no grudge or resentment towards him, then she would remain still. Once his arms fully encompassed her form, she sank down slowly to sit on his lap. He jolted slightly and only relaxed once her head was resting upon his clavicle. It was like the realization dawned upon him she was serious, that she really didn’t mind being touched or held by him, because his arms wrapped around her body so tightly like he thought she might disappear. The idea that if he let go, she may fly away…

She hadn’t had a hard life. Even though her father passed away when she was younger, her mother, grandfather, and brother had always been in her corner. Her mom was always supportive of her decisions; even when she had decided to go away to the policy academy and she became a detective. She had rough relationships, but who hadn’t? Yea, the one she had had solidly stopped her from dating others more seriously and made her plunge herself into work, but she was young. She had wanted a break. Her friends were like her family, and she was never truly lonely…

But in his hold, his body trembling as if he was holding back a wall of sorrows and confessions--it made her feel the loneliness he had been forced to live with. Her own tears pooled at her eyes as she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, pressing her body into his.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that--wrapped up in each other like the world was ending. But she felt his subtle shift and then she was staring back into those beautiful amber eyes that seemed to be eating her alive. She knew her lips parted from such heat in his eyes--had anyone ever looked at her like that before??

Her mouth was suddenly parched and she licked her lips trying to maybe make them less dry when he closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was probably the most passionate and longing kiss she had ever received in her life. She returned it with fervor and desire as she moved her hands up his neck to entangle in his hair, acknowledging his need and affection. 

His hands dropped to her hips and he grabbed them roughly as his mouth continued to move over hers. She took his unspoken question and answered as she readjusted herself to straddle his thighs. Her hands drifted further up until they reached his ears, making him flinch and pull away suddenly.

Panting and glossy-eyed from lust, she brokenly said, “S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to-- I'm sorry if I hurt you--"

"N-No one has touched my ears before, Kagome. No one besides my mother…" He revealed quietly. They paused as they gazed at each other. There was so much they didn't know about each other. But yet, somehow it was like they did know; like they had innately known everything there was to know.

She took a moment but seeing he wasn't angry, or even afraid anymore, her hands gingerly went back to stroke his ears again. This time, he sighed in a desperate slow groan, his hands fluttering and shifting up to cup her breasts.

He seemed hesitant almost to proceed further, almost like his original instincts were being overrun with self doubt, conflicting thoughts, even though she was no better but something drove her to want to be with this man. Maybe it was the fire in her belly he stirred within her, maybe it was the wetness from her sex he enticed, or it was her broken heart that yearned to heal his; either way, either reason, she ground into him by circling his hips, convincing him to delve further into the flames with her.

If they were going to die, why not let one more night of bliss be the forerunner to death? 

Her hands dropped to the hem of his shirt and she pulled at it lightly to convey she wanted it off. His amber eyes locked with hers once again, questioning and slightly concerned… Had he never done this?

“Wh--What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I--I’ve never--” He looked away, embarrassed.

“Never?” She echoed, shocked. He was a very very very good looking guy. Someone had to have--she meant--really?!

“Not as a half-demon… just as a human…” He admitted as his face dropped with embarrassment. 

No. She wouldn’t allow that. She lifted his face up with his eyes to see into the sincerity she tried to convey into him as she spoke. “Inuyasha… I’ve only been with a couple of people myself… It’s been years. I realized or at least, I thought I was better off alone; that is, until now. It’s not about who you’ve been with. It’s about where you end up? And--if no one would care for you as a half-demon, that’s okay. That just means that you weren’t made for them.” Biting her lip she leaned in to kiss his cheek and whispered the final secret she had locked away in her heart since the moment he entered her life, “It means you were born for me.”

The key must have unlocked his own reservations as his lips once again took hers with a bruising force. Taking his answer, she tugged against his shirt and was happily rewarded when he pulled back and allowed her to lift it up and over his head… Oh she was so right. His was a fucking Adonis in half-human form. Her eyes were hypnotized by his chiseled abs. Her fingers brushed the contours and lines as they traced the plains of his body. He seemed content, while he gasped and grunted at the sensations of being caressed so gently. She didn’t want to ask about his previous encounters--he hadn’t asked her about hers. This was about them. Here. Now. And that meant proving that he was worth more than what everyone else had ever led him to believe; he was worth more to her. He could be more than he was made to believe if someone believed in him.

She pulled back earning a whine of disappointment making her kind of smirk. She knelt between his legs on the floor as she began to unhinge his pants from his form. He didn’t give any real resistance--it was more like confusion. Like he wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe he’d never done this before. 

Once he was bare before her, she swallowed. Hard. Holy fuck. He was far bigger than her ex. Even her ‘one-night-stand’. Maybe it was a demon thing? She’d never been with one before--just because they were always turned off by her reiki. But Inuyasha didn’t seem to fear it at all, or at least he pretended it didn’t bother him. Obvious, the proof was hard and raised. 

Stroking her hands up his thighs, she let her thumbs massage out any lingering tension from his anxieties as she kissed a trail from his knee to his cock. One hand took him in her grasp as she rubbed his length up and down, teasing him until she felt him thrust up with a strained moan. She saw his hands were piercing through the mattress; that wouldn’t do. He had too much control. And she was going to push that to his limits. She needed to build him up; she needed the half-demon who sat smuggly in her interrogation room--not the one who looked like the world was always against him. 

Dipping her head down she licked off the precum from his tip, humming as she heard him gasp from shock. Feeling him twitch in her hand, she leaned back down and took just a bit in his mouth testing out how he would react again. His hips took a wild thrust upward and after a few more teasing sucks she took as much as she could in her mouth and engulfed him.

His hands finally left the bed as they grasped her hand as he swore. He wasn’t trying to stop her; no, it was like he needed an anchor to reality. She sunk up and down on his cock, using her hand where she couldn’t reach with her mouth as she fucked him with her mouth. Twirling her tongue around his shaft, she heard him struggling to breathe, mismatched words and syllables were thrown from his mouth as she began to pick up pace. Taking him deeper, fast, she could feel him get harder, if possible, and she hummed as she reached her other hand that was resting on his thigh to tickle his sac. 

It didn’t take long as she felt the tell-tale signs of his impending release. His balls were tightening in her hand, his hands on her head were seizing like the cock that was in her eager mouth. She heard him growl and mutter her name brokenly. Humming her acknowledgement, she proceeded to bring him to the brink and then held on as he came in her mouth. His hands squeezed her head hard as he choked out a cry of ecstasy.

She swallowed until she felt his pulses slow and then gave one last lick as she drug her mouth from his member making a large pop.

Her eyes found his and he looked at her with such adoration and wonder she felt her cheeks darken. Before she knew it, he had lifted her up by her biceps and slammed his lips back onto her and twisted so that he was hovering over her body that now laid upon the bed. Her head was spinning. He was more or less fucking her mouth with his tongue and she had never been more excited in her entire life to see if his dick did the same to her pussy. Hell, even though he claimed to be inexperienced, he was always a million times better than she remembered. Or maybe sex had just changed--it had been five years or so. It wouldn’t shock her in all reality.

His lips began to descend down her face onto her neck and she found him unbuttoning her shirt. She helped him by unbuttoning her pants, raising her body so he could tenderly brush her sleeves down her arms. The way he stripped her was so slow, comparatively the way he was frantically kissing her body--desperately trying to cover her fully with his marks from nips, sucks, and actual bites. She was on fire. Was it possible for someone to literally burst into flames?

Did she not have sex before? Was she a virgin? Had she not done it right? Never had she been so thoroughly explored, so thoroughly loved.

He unlatched her bra and eased it off of her and then hungrily attacked her breasts. Her hands went directly to his head to keep him there--to keep him there forever. His tongue swirled around her nipple before he sharply bit down with his fangs, making her hips thrust upward in need. Fuck. The action alone almost made her cum. Never had she been with someone who teased and aroused her so much. Never had another man put her needs before his own. Her hips continued to dance and shoot upward as he loved her; and she felt his dick becoming hard again--dear Gods. Must’ve been a demon thing. Humans barely could go again within twenty minutes. 

Once he assumed one of her breasts had been lavished enough, he moved on to the next making her cry out again in plea for more. Again, his thoughts were clear for her to distinguish once he began to lave down her taut stomach and circle his tongue around her navel as his hands went to the waistline of her undone pants. She raised her hips to aid him to allow herself to be as bare and naked as he was. He sat up briefly and--if the look alone said anything--ate her wholly with his gaze. 

And then he literally ate her.  _ Devoured  _ her. His head was between her thighs without warning as her plunged his tongue down into her dripping wet folds. She screamed out his name as her hips tried to wildly match his pace. One of his hands came to stop her and pressed her back down into the mattress and his other began to knead and twist her clit 

She was writhing beneath him; her body was hot, sweating, her breath was so uneven she wouldn’t have been shocked if she hadn’t been able to inhale air at all with all the sensations he was giving her. He was already the best she ever had and he hadn’t actually taken her yet. Fuck.

His hand and mouth changed places and his fingers stretched her as he plunged them into her core and his mouth took purchase upon her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked. Her orgasm slammed into her with bruising force like his lips had hers, and the coil snapped within her belly, sending the raging hot fluid in her blood down to her wet weeping pussy.

She blacked out. La petite mort. She had heard of it but never once experienced it. Her throat was raw and she was gasping when she came to; he was holding her to his body, his nose pressed into the crock of her neck. When did he slink his way back up her body? 

“Ya alright? I--I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked as he kissed her shoulder.

“No. Opposite. I’ve--I’ve never--uhm--that hard,” she blushed in admission. And the asshole smirked.

“Figured I owed ya after you gave me my first blowjob,” he teased as he shifted to raise himself on to his elbows, his body parallel to her own. Their most intimate places touched and she shivered from the desire and lust she felt to have him inside her. “You--You sure?” He asked again.

“Let me love you,” she pleaded as her hands cupped his cheeks to implore him into another kiss. He willfully complied as she felt him shift so his cock grazed her nub right before she raised her hips and allowed him to slip inside her.

Gods. She swore he stretched her and she felt a tinge of pain but against all realm of possibility, he remained still and gave her time to adjust as he thoroughly distracted her with the way his mouth danced upon her own. 

Once she felt comfortable and he was fully seated inside of her aching core, she rotated her hips and moaned loudly into his mouth. He pulled his hips back and then pressed back inside at a slow tortuous pace. She scratched roughly against his back, nipped at his lips that still were bruising and battering her own, begging him for more she knew he was holding back still and she knew she could handle whatever he was going to throw at her.

Slowly, he began to pick up momentum and she saw stars. Galaxies. Heaven. Earth. Past. Present. Future. The way their bodies moved together, the way they stroked the right place to bring out their pleasure, it was like everything she had been missing out on in life, even though she hadn’t realized she was missing something, was right here above her. Pounding into her like no tomorrow. Just as weak, trembling, and near orgasm as she was.

His cock reached deep inside her and hit her most sensitive area she could barely reach on her own, his pelvis was angled from the way he was pressed so closely to her that he rubbed and grinded against her button. It was beyond bliss, beyond pleasure--it was too fucking much!

“Inu--Inuyasha--” She warned as she tightened her arms around his shoulders. Her thoughts were maybe if she had something to ground her, she would experience the full depths of her release. Maybe. Just maybe.

“I-I know--” She knew he wasn’t lying as she felt her walls flutter and tighten, also trying to find purchase and hold on for dear life as she came.

He lifted her up onto his lap as he sat up, shocking her but not enough to throw off their rhythm. His pace kept going, if anything it may have gotten fast because he was definitely going harder. She felt him right at the entry of her womb and she could barely keep up once her knees shifted to outside of his thighs to plunge herself down upon him.

His mouth released hers as he dipped down and latched on to her breast--a feral sound emerged from him while a squeal of delight came from her. She wanted to reach down and touch herself--the new angle took his body away from her clit. The lack of friction was daunting and distracting. She had been built up so high and now--

“Go on,” he mumbled hotly from her chest as he switched breasts. His other hand that wasn’t on her hip grabbed and kneaded her ass in encouragement. Fuck it. She removed one arm from his shoulders as she hastily drove her hand between them and began fervently stroking herself.

Then it happened; it finally hit them. Hers came when he was deeply buried inside her, she paused her movements and flung her head back crying out loudly at a pitch she didn’t know she was ever capable of reaching. Her slick wet weeping heat clung onto his dick, spasming hard and fast. He must’ve known to end his thrusts too because the groan and growl of her name fell brokenly from his lips as he tried but failed to stave off his own orgasm. Not that she was complaining. 

He pumped into her as her walls milked him of his seed until she felt he was drained once again. His mouth had attached itself to her and sucked hard on her neck leaving probably one hell of hickey as he filled her. They collapsed unceremoniously on the bed with him on top of her. But she wanted the closeness--the contact. She wanted the vulnerability he was willing to give her. She wanted the thought that if they ended up alive after tonight this could be more than just one last fling.

She was disappointed when he pulled out and rolled off of her. But when he gathered her into his arms, all was right in the world again.

He kissed the crown of her head and muttered, “You’re not crazy.”

“Huh?” Her heart skipped a beat at his words.

“I--When I saw you the first time when I broke into that jewelry store… I wasn’t supposed to be there. Obviously, I could have left.” She nodded her agreement. She had seen and felt exactly how high and how fast he could run. “But I--I had to meet you. Even though I knew I was incriminating myself, even though I knew I’d probably end up behind bars… if I was near you I didn’t really care. Miroku of course helped me out--knowing whatever I was doing was for the best. The dick even called me out for getting sloppy; saying some shit like he knew. That’s why he gave me your name. I just--I didn’t think a detective, let alone a beautiful woman like you would even allow me to touch you…”

“What does that mean though?” She asked, peering from under her fringe into his tired eyes.

“...It’s why I sucked your neck. And marked your body,” he confessed nervously.

Gasping, she grabbed his cheeks and made her look at her. She studied his face to ensure it wasn’t a lie. That he was actually talking about a mate-mark. But his eyes showed no hidden lies, no mysteries, just truth and hope. “A mate-mark? I--Those are unheard of in this day and age!”

“Keh, mostly because demons don’t go around and share that information about mates. Also, I’m sure you remember my little disclosure about half-demon earlier? Demons and humans mating is still kinda a taboo.”

“It shouldn’t be,” she huffed pressing her face into his chest. “You should be able to love who you love.”

“The rest of the world don’t see it that way Kagome… I wish they did. But then, it would steal your light and I was drawn to it since day one.”

Smiling, she kissed him soundly. As she pulled back she finally asked the other burning question of the hour, “So… what do we do now?”

“Fight. After we rest. They won’t find us here. By the morning they’ll probably have put out a search party for us… They’re gonna blame us for everything. Say we were working together. We’re gonna have to flee, Kagome. Are you alright with that?”

“If I’m with you--oddly--yes. I--I just wanted to say goodbye to Miroku and Sango… My mom… Sota…”

“I have a burner. You can call when we wake up. Miroku doesn’t know the number but he knows since I haven’t called that we’re fine. For now. When we call tomorrow, he’ll know we’re leaving.”

“You guys really are close, huh?” She asked thoughtfully.

“Only person aside from you I got.”

“So… when will you mark me?” She asked quietly. Obviously he hadn’t. Not yet anyway. But--

“Are you sure? You want to be bound to half-breed?” 

“You’re stupid if you think because you’re hanyou I wouldn’t accept you. Fuck, I just had sex with you! And blew you!”

“Sex is different than actually mating, Kagome… Be serious.”

“I am! I don’t just fuck anyone!”

“Fine--sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way… I just--I want you to be sure,” he said, laced with insecurities.

“I want all of you. Heart and soul. Running or staying. Here or there. We will get through this together.”

“Together,” he agreed as he kissed her again before they finally closed their eyes for the long awaited slumber they had been needing.

  
  
  
  


The next morning they awoke and dressed. He handed her a bowl of ramen, making her raise an eyebrow.

“Cheap and doesn’t expire quickly,” he explained before slurping his. She rolled her eyes and consumed hers as best as she could. She was nervous to start this new journey with him without being able to inform her family. Miroku would know and he could tell them.

“Alright, make the call then we gotta get the fuck outta here before they can trace us,” Inuyasha informed as he handed her the phone. 

She quickly dialed the number she knew by heart and then the line clicked, “Inuyasha??”

“Sango! No! It’s me. He’s right here though.”

“Oh thank God. I--I trusted him to get you but--” She heard her sob slightly. Hormones likely. They were expecting their third child.

“It’s ok--but--you know we--”

“Wait! You don’t! Didn’t you--wait--you don’t have a television in his little rat-hut. Come here!” Kagome exchanged a look with Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes but nodded.

“Alright, we’ll be there in…?” Kagome looked to Inuyasha to give her a number. 

“Ten,” he smirked.

“Alright,” Sango stated as she overheard the surly half-demon. “Be safe!”

He took the phone from her and tossed it in the garbage and then picked her up, leaping to the roof of the building from the fire escape again. They were there in under ten minutes. Or at least from the decreased amount of adrenaline pumping through her veins, she was fairly sure they were moving quicker.

He landed outside their large apartment at the fire escape and helped her crawl in. Sango immediately rushed her and latched on. Her baby bump was large and made the embrace slightly awkward but Kagome welcomed the comfort.

“Oh thank God! I’m so glad he was here last night,” Sango sobbed.

“Shhhh; it’s alright,” Kagome soothed as she rubbed her back.

“Kagome! You would have been killed!”

“To be fair--I still might be; what was the news though? Why did you want us to change plans?” She asked Sango. She heard a low growl interrupting them and turned to see Inuyasha glowering towards the girls’ room. “What’s wrong?”

“It can’t be…” He mumbled.

The door opened and Miroku emerged with another slightly taller demon with silver hair and amber eyes emerged. He looked strikingly familiar to Inuyasha--who was still growling from behind Kagome. 

“I’m glad you both are okay,” Miroku smiled and wrapped Kagome in a hug she easily returned.

“Miroku who is--”

“Little brother,” the other demon stated in a greeting.

“This is Sesshomaru,” Miroku introduced, stepping away from Kagome. Kagome backed up to stand beside Inuyasha who snarled.

“When you called last night Kagome, I realized the name Band of Seven rung a bell. I pulled up some leads and well… I was able to find your brother, Inuyasha. Before I went down to part time, a private investigator I remember having to dig up some information on the seven members for an external client who had to remain anonymous because of his profession.

“I got in touch with a couple of leads I worked with on this case and we were able to get back in contact with him and well; it was your brother. It was a reason why he never responded when they tried to place you in his care.”

“Keh. Don’t matter,” Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms. “My mother already warned me that he couldn’t stand us anyway since I was born a half-breed. He only was around until our old man croaked.”

“That is true. But I have come to try and make… amends,” the elder demon spoke. Kagome raised an eyebrow and noticed a human emerging from the room with Miroku and Sango’s girls. She was older--at least thirty. Tall, lean, long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, but somehow was brighter and could illuminate the room from her love she showed compared to Sesshomaru’s stoic stance and face. “This is my mate and wife, Rin.”

“How do you do,” she said with a bow. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Inuyasha. I’m sorry it took so late… We have been trailing these killers for a while now. Imagine our surprise when we got the call about them.”

“Wait a second… are you--” Kagome started.

“We are a part of the Public Security Intelligence, yes,” Sesshomaru answered boredly.

“So you were never in the States--”

“That is actually true. We were looking for them there about twenty years ago,” Rin informed.

“Wait--how old--”

“I have been around for awhile now,” Rin giggled. “Part of the mating--you don’t really age. You’ll learn soon enough,” she added with a wink, making Kagome stutter with a blush. Was it that obvious??

“While you two were hiding last night, we were able to track down their hideout. Sesshomaru is good at that kind of stuff. He followed Inu’s trail and it led us and our backup right to them. Very minimal casualties and they are all locked up!” Rin cheered. “But that leads us to our next point; Kagome, we’d like you to lead the investigation on who else could have been involved in this coverup in your precinct. We are placing you as acting captain as long as you agree? We will allow you to also hire and reorganize how you see fit. You will report directly to Sesshomaru--well, me in reality,” she giggled. 

“Uhm…” She swallowed. “I almost feel like it’d be a conflict of interest,” she added biting her lip and looking to Inuyasha who appeared to be ashamed.

“My brother’s crimes have been erased from record. Everyone deserves a second chance if they want one,” Sesshomaru said leadingly. “Especially when their first chance was skewed due to unfortunate circumstances.”

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and searched his face for hesitation or wariness. But he just seemed shocked. When he met her gaze he looked even more hopeful and she smiled. “Then as my first act, I’d like to invite Inuyasha to be my lieutenant… He had plenty of experience handling law enforcement. I’d like to ask Miroku if he’d step in as the D.A. until I can find an adequate replacement.”

“I consider it an honor, Kagome,” Miroku stated. 

“I’ll interview some cops to see if they can be promoted to detective, but otherwise, we will handle the investigation internally… with maybe some help from Sango.”

“Sounds good; is that alright with you, Inuyasha?” Rin questioned.

“Y-Yea…” he managed to choke out.

“Excellent. We will see you on Monday then. We have some things to work out still. Have the weekend off,” Rin ordered as she made her way to Sesshomaru, releasing the girls from her arms. They ran to Sango and Rin nudged Sesshomaru towards Inuyasha expectantly. 

“There is an apartment in the Tokyo HighRise leased in your name. The key is with the bellhop. It is fully furnished and stocked,” he said evenly as he turned to face his mate before making his way out the door.

“Uh--Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha called uncomfortably. Sesshomaru paused and Rin turned back to face them. “Th-Thank you.”

“Use your second chance well. And mark your bitch.” Kagome turned bright red and pressed her face into Inuyasha’s arms to hide from Sango and Miroku’s gleaming eyes of mischief.

Once they were gone they turned to them expectantly for the story of what happened the night before. Inuyasha scoffed though, grabbed a phone that was on the kitchen table and took her wrist in his hand and led them to the door.

“Wait--!” Sango called.

“Nah. Story time later; we have some shit to talk about,” Inuyasha said with a heated smirk making Kagome relive every second of their romantic and passionate affair from the night before.

Talking. Yep. That’s what they did… After four rounds of sex.

  
  
  


Six months later…

Kagome sat in her office and reviewed the upcoming trial paperwork for the Band of Seven. She ended up being promoted to the actual captain and actually enlisting Inuyasha as the full time lieutenant. He was actually quite good at his job; bossing people around, driving the most out of them, not allowing prejudices to sway people’s judgements. But as she was his superior, they kept their relationship secret to everyone else aside from friends.

Miroku signed on full time as their D.A. and Sango, once she had safely bore Hisui and had her maternity leave, joined on as a detective. She kept them all in line right below Inuyasha and even helped Hojo earn his place rightfully. 

She hired another half-demon named Shiori as her assistant and her friend Jineji as her new forensics technician. The branch was ultimately placed under Rin’s supervision because of how far corrupted it had been. 

“Captain?” 

Kagome turned and saw her handsome mate and lieutenant at the door with another stack of crimes that were closed. “Yes?”

“About ready to head home?” Home… Their giant apartment that Sesshomaru had gifted Inuyasha in a way of apology amongst other things, had really turned into their home. She ended up subletting her own place to Shiori when she found her mom and her had been displaced due to her own half-demon heritage. As money was no longer a concern to Kagome, she let them skate by on the bare minimum of payment so they could one day buy a house.

“Yea, that sounds great. Ramen for dinner?” She teased as she grabbed the folders in her hand to pass off to Miroku before heading out. 

“It’s like you fucking know me,” he groaned following in step right behind her.

“Miroku, here is the file. Make sure it’s locked up when you get home. Rin will be so pissed if she finds out it wasn’t,” Kagome stated.

“Of course,” Miroku said confidently, taking the file. “Going home?”

“Mhm,” Kagome confirmed as she strode past his desk, the half-demon still hotly trailing her and Gods--he was distracting.

“Well, have a good night Captain and Lieutenant!” Miroku called cheerfully. What a fucking brat.

“Wait! Uh-- Captain Higurashi!” Damnit all! Hojo called her and came running up to her. She tried to tune out the very annoyed and smoldering hanyou behind her. “What are your plans for this evening? I--I know it would be inappropriate but I would love to take you to dinner?” He asked hopefully.

“Sorry Hojo, I actually am already going out this evening. But thanks!” She said as she scuttled her way into the elevator and pressed the ‘close door’ button quickly before Hojo could get another word in edgewise.

She was pushed hard against the wall and was being towered over by a very unhappy dog demon. “Can’t you just tell him fuck no?”

“No, I needed to be polite. Besides, what girl can resist making their mate so…. Jealous?” She purred, her eyes at half-mast as she leaned up to take his grimacing mouth with her own. His frown left and he growled as he thrust his hardened cock against her hips, making her moan. “Gotta wait til we get home, Yash.”

“Keh, just needed to make sure you know what you do to me, woman,” he smirked and left a lingering kiss upon her neck making her shiver. The promise of the kiss was kept when they got home from the ramen shop as he took her hard against the door--remarking her shoulder, showing anyone and everyone she was his. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This almost jumped down a rabbit hole but I tried really hard to keep it at a oneshot since I have so many other Bday gifts to get out and then update Shelter and DDW. Kudos and comments are always amazing :)


End file.
